


i'll be home for christmas

by Anonymous



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, done kingsman style, how many times do i need to say fluff before you get the idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Four days before Harry and Eggsy's second Christmas together, Harry gets called away on a mission. He makes it home just in time.(pure unadulterated christmas fluff)
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67
Collections: Anonymous





	i'll be home for christmas

**Author's Note:**

> LETS GO I DID IT AGAIN I FINISHED A CHRISTMAS FIC IN TIME FOR CHRISTMAS WOOOOO  
> and yeah okay i picked the cheesiest title in the entire world whatever this is just a fluff-fest and i'm ready to admit it anywayz i fell into this hole and i'm having a good time and it got me out of my post-quarter writing rut so enjoy and possibly go see a dentist later  
> alas, as much as i like to pretend to be british i am not. merlin's accent entirely escapes me and i'm not much better with eggsy's cockney so i only half-assed both of them so forgive me and use y'all's imaginations <33

When Merlin informs him that he's leaving for Cambodia four days before Christmas, Harry comes very close to telling him to shove his mission up his arse. 

“But Merlin, it's Christmas,” he says, and he might be too proud to beg but he certainly isn't above giving him the pleading face that has gotten him out of far more scrapes than it rightfully should've. 

“Which has never stopped ye before,” Merlin replies, looking utterly unrepentant because he is a godawful best friend and doesn't let Harry have nice things. 

“Before, it didn't matter.” _Before_ , obviously, means before Eggsy, before the best thing that's ever happened to him since Kingsman, and Merlin knows it too, judging by the way his eyes soften just a touch. 

“I wouldn't be sending ye if we didn't need it, lad, but Gawain is stuck in Moscow for the foreseeable, Tristan is in Hong Kong, and Lancelot is still recovering from that fall she took on her last outing. Bedivere is yer extraction, and the two of ye are the only agents we have to spare. If we don't hit this smuggling ring now, they're about to move their base and Intel is spotty on the new location.” It's only Merlin and Harry in Merlin's office so he feels no sense of impropriety for groaning aloud, but he knows his friend is right. He does try the look one more time, but Merlin just rolls his eyes and hands him the briefing folder. 

“That stopped working on me about ten days after I met ye, Galahad. Now get out of my office, I have work to do.” 

Snow is falling on Savile Row as Harry steps out of the tailor's shop, and during the few meters between the door and his waiting cab it already starts collecting in his hair and across the shoulders of his wool jacket. There's soft Christmas music playing on the radio as he pulls out of the street, a leftover from the last time Eggsy had been in his cab and put it on and Harry hasn't bothered to change it back. He'd had the pleasure of discovering last year that his boyfriend takes an inordinate amount of delight in Christmas, and who would Harry be to deny him it? Especially when he gets to see his boy absolutely glowing as he strings lights across their Mews townhouse, reeling him in for a kiss when he pokes his head out of the office to check on him.

The coloured lights in the front window are lit, beckoning down the street as Harry turns the corner and gets out of the cab to walk the last twenty meters to their front door. The snow is already piling up on the sidewalk and more is still falling, replacing what has melted out of his hair on the drive over. He could easily put up his Rainmaker to keep it off his suit, “using a damned weaponized umbrella for its original purpose,” as Merlin would put it, but he finds he doesn't particularly want to. His jacket and suit will survive a bit of snow, they've seen far worse over the years. He has to admit, too, that it looks gorgeous, the falling flakes muffling his footsteps and the cars passing by on the main road and casting a spell over their quiet street. 

He turns his key in the lock, waits for the fingerprint and iris scanners to do their work, and pushes the door open. 

“Eggsy, love?” he calls, dropping the Rainmaker into the umbrella stand and leaving his oxfords on the mat next to Eggsy's winged trainers. 

“In the kitchen,” Eggsy's voice replies, and a second later JB comes barrelling into the front entrance to circle excitedly around Harry's ankles. 

“Hello, Mr. Bauer,” he says, leaning down to pick up the pug and chuckling when JB tries to lick his face and gets a faceful of snow for his troubles. “Yes, it's properly winter now, isn't it?” JB barks in affirmation and lets himself be carried into the kitchen where Eggsy is managing several pots and pans, one hand stirring a sauce and the other wielding a spatula as deftly as he wields a gun, his Kingsman glasses sitting folded on the counter next to a bottle of something. 

“Hey, Haz,” he says, and his grin is absolutely blinding. “Gimme a sec-” He turns the heat down on the saucepan and flips the meat out onto a waiting plate before setting down his utensils and coming towards Harry. He takes JB from him, plants a kiss on top of his head, and sets him down on the floor where he makes a beeline for his water dish. And then he's stepping into Harry's arms and looking up at him with such adoration on his face that Harry's chest physically aches. 

“You've got snow in your hair,” he says, reaching up to brush at it, eyes soft and wondering. Harry kisses him, hands automatically going to Eggsy's waist as Eggsy's slide up the back of his suit jacket and pull him closer. When Eggsy’s mouth opens under his he tastes like mulled wine and white sauce and home and he’s definitely rumpling Harry’s suit with the way he’s plastering himself against his front, and Harry is so very lucky that this boy loves him that it leaves him breathless for a reason that isn’t the kiss.

“I do love you, darling,” Harry tells him, and Eggsy kisses his nose.

“Love ya too, Harry. How was your day?” he asks as he releases him and brushes some of the snow out of Harry’s hair, messing up the carefully gelled style on the way.

“Exhausting, was doing paperwork from that Lyon mission half the day-”

“Isn’t that the one where Percy brought the warehouse down on himself by mistake?” Eggsy interrupts, glancing over his shoulder where Harry has installed himself at the kitchen island.

“Gentlemen do not interrupt,” Harry chides him, but can’t keep himself from smiling. “But yes, that is the one. And of course he becomes bloody Arthur and didn’t bother to help me with any the incident reports that I now need to file.”

“‘S weird that Percy’s Arthur now, innit? ‘Cause his name’s actually Percival, but _I’m_ Percival now and I can’t tell ya how many times someone’s wanted one of us and got the wrong one.”

“He makes a much better one than I ever would’ve, bit of a mix-up every now and then keeps you on your toes.” Eggsy sticks his tongue out at him.

“You and your awareness thing. Anyways, Roxy does that paperwork thing to me all the time, Merlin comes pestering me for the reports from this or that and suddenly she’s conveniently halfway across the globe and there’s nothin’ she can do to help, cheers.” Harry laughs and leans over to snag the mulled wine from the countertop. Eggsy playfully smacks his wrist with his spatula, leaving a smear of herbed oil on his skin that Harry licks off with a smirk.

“Like brother, like sister.” He pauses to take a sip, the knowledge of his own impending mission returning to sit heavily in his stomach. “Oh, and Merlin called me in-” better just spit it out, rip off the plaster instead of letting it ruin their evening in. “Said I gotta ship out later tomorrow, some smuggling ring in Cambodia needs breaking up. He says it should only take a few days, but…” They both know that even for all of Merlin’s omniscience, even he can’t predict when a mission is going to balloon from ‘a couple days’ into a couple weeks. Harry sees Eggsy’s grin falter for just a second before it returns, and not for the first time he curses his own bad luck.

“I’ll try my best to be home by Christmas - oh, I’m sorry, darling. Everyone else is out of the country and Lancelot’s knee still isn’t quite healed, and Merlin says we can’t wait any longer.” 

“‘S alright, Harry, how many times have I missed stuff ‘cause of work? Good thing’s that I’m still on leave so I can go pester Merlin to let me in on your feed, can be there with ya the whole way. How long d’ya think til he kicks me outta HQ?” Harry sets the bottle of wine down and gets off his chair, going over to wrap his arms around Eggsy and bury his nose in his hair. 

“Still sorry, though, didn’t want you to have to worry about me this close to your favourite holiday and I’m not even sure if I’ll be home in time.” Eggsy sets down his spoon again to turn in the circle of Harry’s arms and look up at him.

“I don’t care if you’re home late for Christmas, you silly bugger. We’ll just have people over once you’re back and we can open gifts and all, and mum and Daiz are always glad to see us whenever. I usually leave everything up til past New Year’s anyway. Listen, worryin’ ‘bout ya’s just my natural state, so miss me with your feeling bad shiz. Just means I love you.” Harry has to kiss him then, has to with every part of himself, and so he does, shifting them over so no one ends up in medical after something unfortunate happens with the stove. Yes, it happened, and Merlin laughed for far longer than it really deserved. 

When they separate again they’re both flushed and panting, Harry’s glasses askew on his nose and Eggsy’s already messy hair even more rumpled where Harry’s been running his fingers through it.

“What did I ever do to deserve you, my boy? Old man like me-” Eggsy silences him with a finger over his mouth, eyes serious in the same way they get whenever Harry says things like that. After over a year together he’s managed to banish most of his doubts that Eggsy’s going to leave him for someone younger and prettier and less broken than his old ex-mentor, but times like this he’s just so very incredulous that the world has given him someone as beautiful and full of life and with the biggest heart Harry’s ever known and he simply can’t help but wonder.

“Don’t talk about yourself like that, Haz. You’re not old and you’re certainly not broken, y’know that was the next thing you were gonna say so don’t even try, and you’re agent fucking Galahad, bruv, _and_ you’re fit as fuck, I’m not sure nothin’ could keep me from bein’ arse over tea kettle for you.” He seems completely unaware that in the course of his rant he’s slipped further and further into his estates accent and Harry can only smile at him so wide that his face aches with it. He thinks this is the third time Eggsy’s struck him dumb since he walked through their front door, but he can’t even be annoyed about it because that’s just _him_ , surprising Harry at every turn.

“Don’t call me bruv,” he finally manages, weakly, and Eggsy smirks as he dances out of the way of Harry’s playful slap. A minute later Harry gets him back when Eggsy holds out a spoonful of white sauce for him to taste. He instead dips his finger into it and smears it across Eggsy’s nose and upper lip, and while he’s still spluttering in surprise wastes no time kissing it off, licks hotly into Eggsy’s mouth just because he can and revels in the way his eyes have gone tantalizingly dark when he finally pulls away.

“Alright, truce,” Eggsy laughs as Harry leans in for one more kiss. “I’ll burn dinner at this rate.” Harry grumbles but acquiesces, making his way up the stairs to change out of his suit, though not without a parting peck to Eggsy’s cheek.

By the time he’s back downstairs in jeans and a jumper Eggsy’s set out plates and bowls of dipping sauce. They talk aimlessly over dinner, Eggsy chattering about the moves he and Roxy had come up with to still be able to fight with a knee injury like hers in the field, and Harry offering a few pieces of advice as to handling weapons in those situations - he’s had to do it more than once, to the despair of his handlers. 

Halfway through Eggsy’s foot taps at his ankle and Harry takes it as the request it is to tangle their feet together under the table. The movement startles JB, who’s napping under Eggsy’s chair hoping for the scraps that Eggsy inevitably slips him, and he huffs and sticks his cold doggy nose into the space between their feet. 

Harry tries to get Eggsy to let him do the dishes after dinner, but Eggsy just nudges him back into his chair with a meaningful glance at his briefing packet.

“You’ve a mission tomorrow, love, read your briefing. I’ve got the washing-up.” He drops a kiss in Harry’s hair, sending him well on the way to curly again - he knows Eggsy loves his hair curly, although he’s never quite worked out why.

He keeps getting distracted by Eggsy, who’s puttering around the kitchen humming Christmas music quietly as he soaps and rinses the pots and pans. Framed by the light-festooned garlands he’d plastered onto every available surface in their house, he looks like some sort of angel and Harry can’t stop himself from staring every time he looks up. 

He does eventually manage to read through the papers Merlin had sent him off with. On paper, at least, the mission sounds pretty straightforward. Go in, find the ringleaders, take out the ringleaders, try not to get shot on the way. He also does get Bedivere as backup-slash-extraction when he needs it. 

When he finally pushes the papers away and drains the last of his glass of mulled wine from dinner, he finds Eggsy leaning against the counter and looking at him with a soft smile on his face. He tilts his head questioningly as Harry gets up and comes around the table towards him, and the movement is so familiar it takes Harry a moment to place it - it’s the exact same thing JB does when he wants something.

“Harry _no-!_ ”Eggsy squeaks as Harry scoops him up and carries him up the stairs to dump him unceremoniously onto the bed with Eggsy giggling and pretending to swoon out of his arms.

They fall asleep sweaty and sated and tangled together, and if Eggsy clings just a little closer to Harry in his sleep it isn’t like either of them is going to complain. Harry’s flight details are on his glasses in the morning, along with a week’s allotted leave over the new year barring the world ending again. Merlin, trying to make up for having to send him away now, it seems. He wakes Eggsy with a kiss and the news, and his sleepy smile makes him want to sink back into the covers and tell Merlin to sod off with his mission because he’s never leaving this bed again. 

When he finally drags himself up and showers and fixes his hair and suit, Eggsy ties his tie for him like he does before every one of Harry’s missions and kisses him hard and long before he goes out to his cab. 

“Hurry home, ‘kay? Be safe about it, if you can restrain yourself, you dramatic bastard.”

“I’ll see you soon, my dear. I love you.”

“Love you too, Haz.” Eggsy kisses Harry’s nose, Harry hides a kiss in Eggsy’s bedhead. Eggsy hands him two pistols, grips first, and Harry tucks them into his shoulder holsters before picking up his Rainmaker from the umbrella stand and stepping out the door. He watches Eggsy standing in the doorway in his rearview mirror until he turns the corner off the Mews.

“Ugh,” Merlin’s voice comes into his ear as soon as he activates his glasses. “You two are just disgustingly perfect for each other, aren’t ye.”

“Gentlemen do not express their jealousy of their friends’ relationships,” Harry primly informs him. He can practically hear the air move as Merlin presumably gives him the two-finger salute.

“See if I give you a week’s leave next time. And after ye killed another Rainmaker the last time ye were out, had to pull some strings with Arthur to get that expense report through. The tech ye use ain’t exactly cheap.”

“Most of it is designed to explode, so you’re not allowed to get stroppy about that,” Harry snarks back, stepping out of the cab and making his way into the shop.

“I know ye agents only care about the pyrotechnics, but a Rainmaker wasn’t designed to take an antitank missile in any capacity.”

“Bedivere is the one who likes to blow things up, cheers very much, and there wasn’t even supposed to be a guard there, much less a squad with a missile launcher.” They keep bickering as Harry outfits himself with the rest of his weaponry and takes the bullet train to the manor, strolling into the main hangar only five minutes late.

“Yer late,” Merlin informs him cheerfully, and he scowls as he ascends the staircase into the plane.

“Bedivere’s early.” A message pops up in the corner of his glasses as he says so.

_ <<Eggsy, 11:14. tell bedi i said hey, he’d better bring u home safe xo>> _

“Eggsy says hello,” he says obediently, and Bedivere pokes his head out of the plane’s armoury to give him a cheerful wave. 

“And I assume he’s also wished a swift and painful death upon me if I neglect to bring you home unscathed, am I correct?” Harry flushes slightly, but nods.

“Got it in one.”

“And we will try to do that. Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

The next four days feel like an eternity. He and Bedivere spend the first two days getting to know the area and scouting out the abandoned warehouse - of course it’s an abandoned warehouse, Eggsy texts back during the one break they can manage late the second night - that Merlin’s intel tells them the smugglers have made their interim base. Most of the third day is spent on stakeout until, just after midnight, they make their move.

It’s almost depressing how easily Harry overwhelms the guards at the perimeter and enters the building, and he quickly makes his way to the command centre with Merlin’s directions in his ear. Said command centre is in the heart of the building, two stories high with a conveniently placed catwalk, and it hardly takes any effort at all to scale one of the supports and nail the three ringleaders with his Rainmaker. They encounter a minor snag when Bedivere parks the extraction vehicle on the wrong bloody side of the building - or, Harry takes a wrong turn inside while avoiding the squad of pissed-off bodyguards coming his way, and in his mild annoyance at the relative ease of this mission, blows a hole in the wall to get out, but whatever. He certainly takes satisfaction in Merlin swearing in his ear as he tosses another lighter grenade over his shoulder and books it towards the jeep.

“You _had_ to blow up that wall, Agent Galahad?” Merlin shouts at him as they hightail it away from the base, Harry leaning out the open side to exchange fire with the quickly-receding guards. 

“Us agents do only care about the pyrotechnics, Merlin.” He gets a lovely Gaelic-infused stream of curse words in reply. They’re on the plane within the hour, _with_ all their equipment, cheers very much, minus two grenade lighters and a clip of bullets, along with a few amnesia darts from their watches. Harry even goes to the trouble of writing his report on the flight back to England; he wouldn’t put it past Merlin to bother him while on his promised leave if he doesn’t turn it in on time.

“Merry Christmas, Bedivere,” he tells the other agent as the plane rolls to a stop on the tarmac. 

“Merry Christmas to you too, Galahad, and pass it on to Percival as well? He’ll be thrilled I fulfilled his request.” Harry nods and claps him on the shoulder.

“I will.”

Merlin takes one look at him when he walks in, albeit reluctantly, for his debriefing and shakes his head.

“Go home, Galahad. Yer boy’s been in here pestering me for the past three days, and I shudder to think what might happen if ye don’t see him in the next half hour. Yer report better be nice and thorough, though - dinnae say I never did anything for ye.” He tenses as Harry actually comes forward to hug him, grumbling even as he squeezes him fondly across the shoulders.

“Thank you, Merlin. I imagine we’ll be seeing you for New Years’, if not later tomorrow.” Merlin’s scowl has receded by the time Harry releases him, and he swivels to point at his desktop.

“Christmas is today, lad.” Harry’s eyes widen, but he can see that Merlin is right. “Go home, Harry. I’ve no doubt I’ll see both ye and Eggsy soon.” Harry can only nod gratefully, and Merlin actually smiles at him as he all but shoves him out of the door.

The lights in their window are lit again when he pulls into the Mews, the same as they were four days ago when he’d come home with his assignment. The opposite side of the street is piled high with snow and the sidewalk is slippery under his soles. 

He expects the house to be dark when he lets himself in, Eggsy having gone to bed already, and he’s surprised when he finds warm firelight spilling into the foyer. When he pads quietly into the living room he finds Eggsy dozing in the armchair next to a low fire, a book abandoned in his lap and JB snuffling at his feet. Harry can only stand there and stare, the breath knocked out of him. He’s just about to cross the room to him when Eggsy’s eyes flicker open and a smile steals its way across his face at the sight of Harry standing there in the doorway like a fool.

“You’re home,” he says. He stands, careful not to disturb JB, and comes across the room to take Harry in his arms, running his hands up and down his body as if to reassure himself that he’s there, unhurt save for bruises. Only when he’s convinced Harry isn’t hiding any injuries from him does he lean up to kiss him, soft and sweet and sleepy. 

“I missed you.” Eggsy grins and tucks his head under Harry’s chin.

“Missed you too.” He starts to laugh then, quiet enough that Harry would think he’s crying if not for his face smushed into his neck. 

“You’re my Christmas present,” he says, and Harry can’t help it. He starts laughing too, the last of the post-mission adrenaline melting away and leaving him utterly exhausted. JB wakes at the sound of Harry chuckling helplessly into Eggsy’s shoulder, and comes running over to shove his way between their feet until Eggsy leans down to pick him up lest they trip over him.

“Yea, ya missed Harry too, I know, he gives you all the treats you want.”

“Do not,” Harry protests, listing sideways, and Eggsy’s arms go around him as he hands him JB to say hello.

“You’re exhausted, aren’t you? Didja sleep at all on the plane?” Harry shakes his head no, petting between JB’s ears before setting him down where he starts nosing at their ankles. Eggsy nudges against him in almost the same way. “Silly bugger, of course you’re dead on your feet. Let’s go to bed,” and who is Harry to protest as Eggsy takes his hand to lead him up the stairs. They separate long enough for Harry to change into pyjamas and clean up, and Eggsy’s already curled up in bed when he returns.

“Hey,” Eggsy says as soon as Harry’s situated himself on his side, facing him.

“Hey, yourself.” They kiss softly, Eggsy’s fingers petting at Harry’s rumpled hair. 

“Welcome home, love.”

“I made it in time for Christmas,” Harry mumbles into Eggsy’s hair as he’s drifting off, Eggsy’s head pillowed on his shoulder.

“That you did. We’ll go see mum and Daiz tomorrow, yeah? And if you’re up to it we can have a couple people over in the evening, Merls and Roxy and Percy if they can get away?” 

“Sounds wonderful, darling.” Eggsy kisses his collarbone.

“Aces. Merry Christmas, Harry.”

“Merry Christmas, my Eggsy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i would die!!! for you for reading this and also for comments/kudos <3 merry christmas!


End file.
